


Pour Encourager Les Autres

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Episode: s01e19 Incursion (1), Gang Rape, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Lucian Alliance, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt: the Lucian Alliance successfully take over Destiny. As an example to the rest of the crew, and to punish him for attempting to take the ship back, Rush is used as a public sex toy. Ten drabbles from various perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Encourager Les Autres

Chloe quickly learns to dread mealtimes. She knows Rush isn’t weak. It took four of them to drag him into the mess hall, strip him and hold him down while he fought them, twisting and kicking and headbutting. She recognised the strength that had saved them both before. Now he’s folded in half, a table centrepiece they can’t miss as they’re all herded in yet again. Nine meals. Three days. His legs are chained up by his head, yet another of the Lucian men pushing between them, and he’s not even screaming any more. She can’t bear to see it. 

\--

Eli had hopes for the cute redhead. He figured she’s the girl who makes the heel-face turn, joins up with the heroes, provides some vital information at the key moment, and of course kisses the guy. Not so much, it turns out. She’s clearly relieved someone else is at the bottom of the dogpile, and eager to keep it that way. She’s glancing around, making sure the bald guy’s watching before she shoves her fingers in Rush again. She’s smirking nervously as he begs to lick food paste from her hand. She’s taking her knife to his sticky, matted hair. 

\--

TJ’s got a mental checklist. Limbs and spine too long in a stress position. Came around after the choking, stayed conscious after they bounced his head off the table, but he’s got a fogginess she doesn’t like at all. No idea if he’s been allowed to sleep. Blood and semen oozing out of him – injury, blood loss, exposure to infection. The urine on his torso hasn’t reached any broken skin. Now the vindictive one is taunting Rush with the promise of water in return for oral sex. Rush clenches his teeth, but TJ knows how much he needs that water.

\--

The choice is clear, and Young can’t ask anyone else to make it. If one of them joins in, Rush will be released afterwards. If not, he will be killed. Rush was right, they were never friends, but this is something else. Humiliation. Destruction. This thing between them, that they’ve both battered and dented, will be broken forever. Ask Young before, he’d say the pragmatic son of a bitch would want his life saved at all costs. At this point maybe Rush wishes they’d just let him die, but they’ll need him if they’re ever going to get Destiny back.

\--

Doing the dirty, violent work so other people don’t have to – that’s what Greer is for. There’s dark shit inside him that can’t get any worse. Granted, he never thought that could mean shoving his dick up a bound man’s ass while that traitor Telford does the same to his mouth and the whole crew and their captors watch. Never thought Rush’s little talent for mutiny would nearly save them all, for that matter. Greer is supposed to get between other people and the horror, and he’s not being allowed to do it. Not for Rush, not for the Colonel. 

\--

Fucking Rush’s throat isn’t even the worst thing Telford’s had to do to maintain his cover. Everett’s probably trying to be as gentle as he can, which is the kind of luxury you have when you’re not pinned under Kiva’s suspicious stare. Lucky for some. Everett startles back as Telford reaches into the space between them, but it’s Rush’s balls he’s after. The poor bastard doesn’t even respond to the brutal squeeze, and god help them all, Kiva’s looking bored. So Telford starts stroking, which is not the kinder option. He’s perfectly placed to feel Rush’s throat spasm in panic.

\--

“Aw, look, he’s still keeping his legs open for us.” As soon as Kiva steps away from Rush, Camile and TJ are there. His legs are shaking, and tears are streaking through the come on his face. He looks away as their gentle, competent hands start to rub his muscles and flex his joints. Eventually they can bring his thighs together and his feet down to the table. Camile catches his eye and his face just crumples. The crew will always see him like this now. But she stands between him and them, as though there’s anything left to protect. 

\--

Volker thought he hated being in the same room as Rush before. He’d take the cutting sarcasm and unpredictable rages over this silent, broken thing. Rush sleepwalks into rooms, does whatever he’s told, flinches at sudden noises and movements. Volker’s blushing, clumsy, unable to shake the mental image of Rush naked and whimpering and degraded over and over again. Sex and shame he’d never have associated with Rush. When he’s seen someone reduced to a plaything and covered in days’ worth of come, piss and blood… well, their terrifying intellect isn’t the first thing that springs to mind, after that. 

\--

Brody can’t believe how long it takes him to realise Rush won’t go to the mess hall. That table hasn’t been cleaned, and Rush is obviously avoiding both the Lucians and the rest of the crew. He seems to tolerate Brody better than most, but then, Brody always kept his head down and didn’t say much. He knows Rush can’t carry the weight of his pity. He brings back an extra bowl of food, and a cup from his still. Puts them down casually, doesn’t look at Rush, goes back to his work. Like trying to feed a feral cat. 

\--

He’s back on the table. He tried so hard but he’s back on that table and this time it’s not just the Lucians fucking him; it’s Destiny’s crew as well. 

“Why should they have all the fun?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it. We all saw you.” 

“We should just keep you here forever.”

“You’ve been practising. Good boy.”

“We don’t need you, so you’d better make yourself useful.” 

“You’re much nicer with a cock in your mouth. Should’ve done this before.”

“This is all you’re good for now anyway.”

 

Rush jolts awake. Throws up. Gets dressed. Goes to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the man says: I did my best. It wasn't much. 
> 
> Attempt at the fic described in Yarking's post [here](http://yarking.tumblr.com/post/35692089095/starvedstar-replied-to-your-post-favorite-sexual).


End file.
